Of Books and Bumps
by Percys-girl
Summary: Penelope Clearwater has a plan to get Percy Weasley to notice her, but he'd better watch out! Takes place during Book 1.


**Of Books and Bumps**

It wouldn't be so difficult, Penelope Clearwater had convinced herself, to get Percy Weasley to notice her. She'd formed a plan, despite her friend Tonks' insistence that she should just be herself and talk to him, and all that needed to be done now was the execution of said plan.

Up the library ladder she climbed, methodically moving up on rung at a time. Penelope's eyes were watching for the tell-tale sign of a Weasley approaching – the red hair. When he didn't readily appear she consigned herself to slowly looking at the books on the uppermost shelf, thinking that the longer she took the better the odds were that Percy would appear – after all, he did have an assignment to work on, same as she did.

After several agonizing minutes Penelope caught sight of red hair and a shining Prefect badge, and held onto the ladder tightly. This was it! All she had to do now was time things just right. She carefully pulled a book off the shelf, waited until Percy was passing nearby…

"Ow!" Percy Weasley stumbled to the floor as a particularly large object fell on his head. Squinting against the pain he looked up, wondering what had fallen and rubbing the top of his head. There'd be a bump for sure.

"Oh…Oh my goodness." Penny closed her eyes tightly and held her breath. A myriad of emotions ran through her, the top two being worry that Percy might be hurt and fear that she'd just ruined all chances of ever getting a date with him. She hadn't quite decided which would be worse. Finally she opened her eyes again and began her descent into what might be the end of her chances for a romantic encounter. "I'm so sorry," she said as one foot and then the other touched the ground beside Percy. "Are you hurt very badly?"

"I don't believe so," Percy replied gruffly. Wasn't that Penelope, the girl he was partnered with in Charms class? She didn't seem the clumsy sort. He looked around and finally spotted the book that had fallen onto his head. "You really should be more careful, Penelope. Someone might have been seriously injured that way. It's why Madame Pince usually prefers to get the books off the top shelves for students, just so that this type of thing doesn't occur."

"I know." Penelope tilted her head, observing him for any signs of serious damage and not seeing any besides the pained look on his face. "I was just so anxious and didn't feel like waiting. I thought I could do it myself, but obviously I was mistaken," she lied.

Percy stood up and brushed himself off, and then collected the book from the floor. "Water Fowl of the Scottish Highlands?" he read, a red eyebrow arching curiously. "You couldn't wait a few minutes for this?"

Penny felt her stomach drop. Really, her plan might have included actually choosing an appropriate book to drop. Then again, it also could have included not dropping the book _on _Percy. 'Drop Book' really should have been expanded a bit. "No?" she offered, biting her lip nervously before reaching a hand out towards Percy's head, where his fingers were rubbing worriedly. "Here, let me see," she said, brushing her finger over his as she moved them aside.

Percy gulped and blinked at the contact. "What're you…you don't have to…" He stopped, realizing it did feel rather nice – not nearly so painful as before.

"It doesn't look so bad," Penelope observed, moving closer for better light. "There's a bump there, but it's not very big. Do you feel dizzy or lightheaded at all?"

"I…" Well, yes, a bit, but he was beginning to doubt it was from the bump on his head. Weasley's had thick skulls, his brother Charlie always told him. Why did Penelope smell so good, anyway? Was this some sort of girl thing? Did she always smell like flowers? Maybe he was delusional after all!

"Percy?" Penny asked, beginning to worry. "Maybe we should go to the infirmary."

"No. I'm fine, really," Percy insisted. "How…umm…there's no blood or anything, is there?"

Penelope moved closer still and stood on her toes. "No, I don't see any. There's just the bump."

Of course his entire reason for asking was to get her to look again. Her hands were gentle, and he liked very much the way her jumper clung to her -- but he wouldn't let his mind linger on thoughts like that. It wouldn't be gentlemanly! He quickly averted his eyes. The tips of his ears turned a bright red which then traveled down his neck andup his face. "I should…I'll be fine, then. We Weasley's are tougher than some silly book."

At first Penny worried that something might be wrong, considering the way Percy had turned red so suddenly – but then she looked at his face and saw the same awkward smile she knew was on her own. "Well, if you're sure."

"I…yes, I'm quite sure." He was sure of quite a few things, in fact – first and foremost being that Penelope Clearwater had a pretty smile. She was smart too, now that he thought about it, she was a Ravenclaw after all. She had a healthy respect for the rules, and was efficient and organized during class. Add all of that to the gentle, soft hands, the bouncing dark curls, and the big brown eyes, and Percy had to admit that he was quite taken with his Charms partner. How was it that he hadn't noticed these things before?

"Alright then." Penelope smiled shyly and lowered her hand.

There was a long silence then, and neither of them moved, yet it wasn't at all awkward. It was as if everything had fallen into place – quite literally.

"Oh, your book!" Percy remembered, handing it over. "Wouldn't want you to forget it, after all the trouble you went through to get up there and find it."

It was Penelope's turn to blush. She took back the book, holding it to her chest with both hands. "Thank you. I'll see you in class, then?"

Percy nodded, his smile broadening. He enjoyed his classes, but they'd just become even better.

Penelope returned his smile and backed away a step, and then another, before finally turning and hurrying out of the library. She would sign the book out later – or maybe not at all. It couldn't hurt to break just one rule, this one time, and she had a feeling she might want to keep that book around incase Percy needed a reminder that she was around.


End file.
